taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
The Tai Chi Chasers Korean anime series has 3 seasons (13 episodes are in each season) with 39 episodes in all. Season 1 #'An Amazing Dicovery: '''An ordinary young boy, Rai, finds out that he is a Tigeroid when he was put under attack by a Dragonoid Warrior, Luka. #'The Chase Begins!:' Rai is brought to the Tigeroid airship where he meets, Komorka. There he learns about the Tigeroid and Dragonoid history. #[[Tai Chi Chasers Episode 3 Part 1 & 2|'Fitting In:]] Rai is unable to adjust life in the Tigeroid airship, and finds himself constantly in the arms against Sena. #Friend and Foe:' In a city where the tai chi signal was located, Rai and Donha are assigned to locate the tai chi character card. #'Totally Warped:' When another tai chi signal was detected, the free spirited Rai decides to take on the mission on his own and take off by himself. Rai's careless behavior enrages Sena, who decides to follow Rai. #'Hidden Powers!: While Sena and Finn goes out to find the lost tai chi character, Rai, Tori, and Donha take on a fight against the Dragonoid robots. #An Ocean of Trouble!: The Chasers go underwater to retieve a tai chi card. Carelessly, Rai doesn't follow Sena's orders, and Luka face to face. #Opposite Day!:' Friendship and duty clash when the Chasers' mission was rocked by Tori's dissappearance. When Rai angrily rejects Finn's cold-hearted reaction, he makes a fateful decision that he could doom them all. #'Hannah's Back!: Sena's bratty little sister, Hannah, arrives at the Tigeroid airship and demands to be a Tai Chi Chaser. When her drean was denied, she decides to take off and find a tai chi character on her own. #Fly, Rai!:' When the Tigeroid Airship passes by Rai's old neighborhood, Rai thinks back to his former life. #'General's Daughter:' When the Chasers get an urgent SOS, Rai is shocked to learn that the captain is Sena's father. But despite her heroic efforts, it's clear that General Aidan doesn't think that Sena has the stuff it take to be a Tigeroid leader. #'Follow the Leader:' While Sena loses confidence in her leadership skills, General Vicious is forced to take drastic action to avoid the wrath of the Dragonoid Emperor. But when Vicious launches an all-out attack on the Tigeroid Airship, he put down his own survival on the line. #'All Together Now:' Searching for the next Tai Chi Card, Rai and the Tai Chi Chasers find themselves in a freaky forest filled with super-sized bugs. The worst has yet to come, as Ave turns a swarm of beetles into his persomal battle squad. Season 2 14.' Perfect Pets: ' As the Chasers start working well together, Hak thinks the team doesn't need him anymore. Hak quickly finds happiness when he junps ship and gets recued by a young girl.......until he dicovers who his competition is. 15.' Road to Ruin: ' Strange and dangerous ruins are the setting to an explosive family reunion as Sena's sisters challenge the Chasers to a race to find the lost tai chi cards. 16.' Scream of a Dream: An unusual tai chi card makes the Chaser's deepest dreams turn into reality. But when the card converges, their dreams turn into nightmares and unleash a dark power, creating a monster that won't rest until it's detroyed them all! 17. '''A Tori Story: The Tai Chi Chasers visit the orphanage where Tori grew up, only to discover that his friends think that he is a world-reowned movie star. To avoid embarrassment, Rai and Sena decides to play along until a tai chi card stops the show. 18.' A Hideous Turn of Events:' When a tai chi card causes a massive memory meltdown, enemies become friends and friends become strangers. But there is something extra strange about the new relationship between Donha and Jahara! 19.' A Fleeting Friendship: '''A tai chi chaos card transports Rai and Luka to a bizzare realm where nothing is as it should be. When Luka realizes that Mishka wants to elimintate him, the bitter enemies take a shocking pact that can change their relationship for good.............or worse! 20.' Family Time:' When the Chasers arrive in a new town to retrieve another Tai Chi card, Rai senses something strangely familiar. A converging Time card quickly catapults the team back to the past and to a traumatic, troublesome family reunion. 21. [http://taichisenjimon.wikia.com/wiki/Tai_Chi_Chasers_Episode_21_Part_1_%26_2 '''Misfit Maraduers':] The Chasers deliver their Tai Chi characters to the super-secret Tigeroid base where they mingle with their fellow Dragonoids. But the party’s over when the Tigeroids are attacked by a powerful new team of enemies: the Dragon Assault Squad! 22.' A Chilling Reunion:'The Chasers get an unusual, ultra-important assignment: escort Elder Sid to the Sage's Conference. But their mission could turn to disaster when the team finds themselves in a firefight with their Dragonoid archenemy, Luka! 23'. Operation Dragon Strike (1):'The Tigeroid leaders make a fateful decision: they will attack the Luftdrake, the Dragonoid's base of operations. The Chasers are ordered to destroy the enemy power station, where Finn is shocked in more ways than one! 24.' Operation Dragon Strike (2):' When the Tigeroids invade the Dragonoid base, they’re stunned to discover that Mischka has made off with all the Tai Chi characters. Now the Chasers -- along with Luka, Garnia, Duran and Sena’s sisters -- are prisoners in the biggest Dragonoid booby trap of all! 25.' Out of Character: '''Komorka has to fend for herself against when the ruthless Dragon Assault Squad invades the unprotected Tigeroid base. A clever ploy backfires when the Dragonoids capture Hannah and force Kormoka to make an impossible, irreversible decision. 26. 'Gate to Destiny:' Rai is still suspected of being a Dragonoid spy and is sentenced to be petrified; the Chasers learn a fact that could change everything for them. Season 3 27. [[Episode 27 (Sneak Peek/ Screen Shots)|'Welcome to Suhn']]': 'The Chasers escaped to suhn. Rai made friends with a Dragonoid girl named Phoebe and battle Jakata! 28. 'Tai Chi Racers!: 'The chasers is having a running contest. Who is gonna win? 29. 'The Incident: 'Phoebe made a big mistake that can't be undone so Rai gets Angry at her. 30. 'Tournament of Chasers: 'The tigeroids and dragonoids from suhn are having a tournament. 31. 'Chasernapped!: 'Phoebe has been kidnapped by Jakata and Rai must save Phoebe in time before it's to late. 32. 'Showdown Against Mishka: 'The Chasers found Mischka and challenge him to a showdown. 33. 'Secret Warrior Revealed: 'The tigeroid warrior Reveals her face to Rai so he can see it's really his mother, Laura, She has been a warrior before Rai was born. 34. 'After The Legacy: 'Suhn is falling apart By Emperor Diga. In the chasers point of view, Sena sees her 3 older sisters again so they can apologize for thinking Rai is a dragonoid and try to petrify him. 35. 'Temple Trap: 'After Finn turned evil, he and the chasers ran into the Temple of Suhn. 36. 'A Double Twin: 'Rai and the others meet the Kids in suhn. 37. 'Tai Chi Rebellion, Part I: 'Finn, Jakata and Jahara start a war against the tigeroids. 38. 'Tai Chi Rebellion, Part II: 'When the war was paused Rai realized is last name was Gherba, Meanwhile, Emperor Diga attacks The chasers and defeats then. and escaped from Lord Gherba's Trap, while Luka and Phoebe saved Rai's mom. 39. 'Tai Chi Rebellion, Part III: '''After Emperor Diga Became tai chi king, The war continues and all tigeroids and good dragonoids are fighting, If they don't destroy Emperor Diga in time, The world will be destroyed. One of the chasers must make the sacrifice to end the violent rebellion. Category:Episodes Category:Browse